


Two Weeks

by prettylittlepetticoats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Hermione Granger, Destiny, Divination, Drama & Romance, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Heavy Angst, Hermione Granger-centric, Hogwarts, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Manipulative Tom Riddle, POV Hermione Granger, Possessive Tom Riddle, Prophecy, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Teen Romance, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Time Travelling Hermione Granger, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepetticoats/pseuds/prettylittlepetticoats
Summary: Just two weeks, two weeks and she is falling for him, for the devil himself. She hates him, but hates herself more ... he is just so handsome, so clever, so alluring, how can she resist? She can't /ONESHOT
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> authorsnote: should I be updating other fics? yes. am I absolutely still going to post awesome oneshots I thought of three hours ago? yes.
> 
> hope you enjoy, I love this couple, guilty pleasure and all. pls let me know if you liked! bookmark/comment and all that jazz!
> 
> songrecs: two weeks - fka twigs

* * *

' _I know It hurts; you know I'd quench that thirst'_

What had meant to be a few turns had spun out of control, and from Dumbledore's office, at the end of 6th year, she had landed somewhere in the past, still at Hogwarts but long gone from her time, the time turner smashed and useless as she landed.

She had panicked, sobbed, screamed, it had only meant to be a few weeks! An experiment to see if she could return to a point further back, to help their quest against Voldemort, to stretch the boundaries of magic to take down the man who had twisted their art already. But no, she had gone back further than any recorded account, the dial had spun faster than should be possible.

As she calmed down, she could tell she was still in Hogwarts, in a classroom, she just didn't know _when_ she was.

It was only when she stepped into the corridor, and recognised the first man she saw, recognised him from the memories Harry had shown them did she realise when she was.

Straight back into the classroom she went, silenced it to the hilt, and then she panicked, then she really panicked, screamed, and near collapsed from sheer horror. Not only was her old life lost to her, _gone_ , all of her friends, her parents, everything, not only had that been cruelly torn from her, but on top of that anguish …

She had just seen a young Voldemort, still Tom Riddle now, but Voldemort all the same, in Slytherin robes, Head Boy badge pinned at his chest, surrounded by his little gang of Death Eater's.

She was in the 1940's, she was in the time Tom Riddle had first rose to prominence.

And being Hermione Granger, though the safer option would have been to run, to enter the muggle world, to ignore this chance … she knew what she had to do, knew she had _no choice_. If she could prevent all that would come … she had to _try_.

And that was how she stood back in front of Dumbledore, younger and just a Transfiguration teacher now, explaining her insane tale.

He had been remarkably chipper about it all, believed her immediately and promised she'd be sorted and settled as soon as possible.

Settling she didn't think would ever happen, but sorting took place the next day. Dumbledore introduced her as a 'transfer' student, the hat still roared Gryffindor, and Hermione realised, Tom Riddle never took his eyes off of her. And she only knew that because just twice she looked back, and his gaze threatened to drown her.

It was darkness, it was cold, it was horrible, and yet it spoke of so much, so much potential, so much power, and she knew, she knew it would be near impossible to take him down, to stop the atrocities he would commit.

But she'd be damned if she didn't try.

And so, she snapped her gaze away from the Head Boy, the man who had ruined so many lives, and yet here was simply a student, just plotting his evil for the moment, not fully escalated to super villain yet. She looked away, though she could still feel his gaze at her back, she did not meet it a third time, even though she wanted to.

* * *

' _You say you're lonely, I say you'll think about it'_

A few weeks later and they are partnered together for an Arithmancy project, one that promises to take up most of the year, and he introduces himself with something akin to a smile but is not quite there. She remembers Harry telling her he was charming in his youth; he hadn't been wrong.

"Tom" She already knows that but nods, her expression tight, she doesn't smile, but instead just speaks back.

"Hermione" At that he nods, and then she opens her book, he doesn't open his.

"You're a transfer?" He asks and again she nods, expression unchanging. She wants to look at him, to see that dark gaze that is so tempting and yet so evil already, but she doesn't, it takes a lot of self-control, but she holds on.

"Yes" Is all she offers, and she can practically feel his smirk widen, that she won't look at him, that she has read the same four lines in her book three times now, and he knows, of course he knows.

He doesn't say anything else though, instead he just reads the passage they've been set, signs the class sheet, and she thinks she's got away, that she kept her willpower and avoided that gaze, as she should.

If she has any hope of taking Tom Riddle down before he becomes Lord Voldemort, she cannot get stuck in that gaze, it will end her.

She feels something, something odd with him, something she can't explain (and that feeling has never sat well with her), there is an odd _pull_ she can't quite understand. And so, she knows she needs to keep her gaze from his.

But of course, he is Tom Riddle, and he goes for what he wants, he doesn't hear the word no, he doesn't accept attitude or ignorance. And so, as the rest of the class are packing up, ignoring them, he reaches for the back of her head, and forces her gaze to his.

She gasps, his smirk grows, and their gazes meet. She feels a horrid flutter in her heart, and as he looks at her, she remembers … legilimens. With a furious and panicked splutter, she averts her gaze and resists the urge to shove him away. Instead she ducks under his arm and glares at him. Sure, even as Tom Riddle he is clearly terrifying but she's the brightest witch of her generation, she won't let him scare her.

"Keep your hands to yourself" She says furiously, and he laughs then, though there's no humour to it.

"Can't promise that Hermione" He sounds so arrogant and she wants to punch him like she punched Malfoy in 3rd year, when it had felt so good and so vindicating, she wants to do that now, but instead she just glares, but avoids his direct look.

He doesn't like that, takes a step forward, and she goes to step back, but he doesn't touch her this time, just leans down to whisper in her ear. It sends a chill up her spine, and she hates how delicious his voice sounds.

"Besides, it seems in the future the men are more handsy anyway, huh?" Another gasp, this one of horror, or terror, and he just smirks before strolling out of the classroom.

She crumples to her knees, thankful that their little altercation had taken them over the time and the classroom was empty. She wants to vomit, both because now he knows, and that can't be good, but also because of the way Tom Riddle's touch made her feel.

It was wrong, so wrong, and yet as her hands shake, and her skin tingles, she knows it felt right.

* * *

' _Cause you're the only, one who resonates that chaste, mouth open like high'_

She manages to avoid him for two days. She shows up to class at the last possible second so he can't accost her before hand and rushes out as soon as it's over. She eats quickly in the great hall before practically sprinting for Gryffindor tower. She does everything she can to stay away from him, terrified if he gets her alone, he'll force his gaze on her and learn everything. But it is not just that.

She's scared … he is Lord Voldemort after all, albeit it not at full power yet, but that isn't the only thing that scares her. She's scared of the way she reacts to him, the way he makes her feel, it feels like the deepest betrayal to Harry, to Dumbledore, to everyone and she is filled with shame at the way his touch made her shiver. And so, she avoids him, can feel his eyes on her back in class and at mealtimes, but she doesn't dare look back.

On day three she feels a little calmer, the routine to avoid him is hectic but she manages it, she just has to keep managing it until she can come up with a plan to take Tom Riddle down. She had already spotted the ring on his finger, knows he's at least one horcrux deep and so she needs to plan, needs to think, and she can avoid him until then.

But then on the fourth day he finds her.

He corners her outside the Herbology greenhouses. Foolishly she had stayed behind for the first time in days, to discuss something with Professor Green (did all Herbology teachers have gardening names? She wondered whether it was a requirement), and he had managed to accost her outside of the greenhouses, his cronies keeping others away, he dragging her behind the secluded 4th greenhouse before she could so much as try to run away.

"Get your hands off me" She said furiously as he came to a stop, well hidden now, and he smirked as she stepped back, her own back pressed against the glass of the greenhouse now. He had her trapped, and he knew it.

"Do you really have an issue with my hands on you?" He taunts and she levels him a furious glare. It annoys her that normally that glare reduces the people she knows to trembling, but Riddle just raises an eyebrow at her and laughs, as if she could scare him.

"Yes, I do" She shoots back, and he rolls his eyes then, that nasty smirk still stamped across his face. She hates herself a little when he stalks closer and she feels both terrified and yet warm in her belly.

"Hmm" He hums, and she feels her heart skip a beat. He walks forward again, like predator to prey, she knows she should do something, anything, but she's powerless as he traps her against the wall, hands coming to either side of her head, gaze fixed on her.

She turns her head, to avoid that look, to avoid letting him pluck anymore secrets out of his head. But of course, he doesn't allow that, he takes her by the chin, forces her gaze to him, and she doesn't look away fast enough.

He's good, very good, she doesn't even feel him dive in, but he does, and he gets ten seconds or so before she moves her gaze, and that is enough.

"So…" He is grinning again, like a shark, an awful smirk that tells her he saw plenty before she could tear her gaze from his.

She hates herself for the fact his gaze had made her shiver, and not entirely out of revulsion. Again, there's that pull, that feeling she can't explain. She hates it and welcomes it all at once.

"Shut up" She shoots back, and he laughs, he actually laughs.

"Now, I know you're scared of me" She scoffs at that but he simply raises an eyebrow, "But the fact you are still brave in the face of me… how unique" She feels her eyebrows droop a little at that; unique? What a way to say weirdo.

She doesn't know why his opinion matters to her, but apparently it does.

She doesn't remotely like him, not a bit, but his gaze … and the power he exudes, the intelligence, it draws her in, and so to hear him dismiss her, it does hurt.

"Now, now" He chides, and she finds her glare again then, and of course he's smirking once more. "I mean that as a high compliment" He leans in a little then, and again she shudders.

He leans in a fraction more, and she thinks he might kiss her. She despises herself when she doesn't move out of the way.

And yet, he doesn't kiss her, just leans in as though he would, but then pulls back with that awful shark like grin. "Tomorrow, meet me here, 11pm, I've got something to show you"

"No" She fires back, with a nasty glare now, and he laughs.

"You will" He nods, sure of himself, she knows he is sure for a reason, the reason being she will show, how can she not? "You're curious" She nods at that, of course she is, always has been, and the way he says it, with approval rather than as an insult, it warms something inside of her. "Then I'll see you tomorrow"

And then he is gone, and she sinks to the floor, not caring that she sits in the mud. She is shaking, and she stays so long she almost gets caught outside of curfew.

* * *

' _Higher than a motherfucker, dreaming of it, it's my lovin' (_ _ **high**_ _), flying like a stream of thunder, only way to do each other (_ _ **high**_ _)'_

An hour before she is due to meet Tom, she is fully dressed, sat on the edge of her bed, her roomates snoozing around her.

She tries to convince herself she won't go, she'll stay here where it is safe, where she doesn't risk the most evil wizard ever stealing secrets from her head, where she doesn't risk said wizard torturing her, where she doesn't risk feeling that awfully sinful feeling she feels when said wizard looks at her.

The latter is the worst of all.

And yet as the minute's ticks by, she knows what she'll do, even as she goes back and forth.

11:05, I won't go no. 11:15, maybe I should, it could be useful. 11:25, no, not safe. 11:40, but could be an advantage. 11:50, no foolish, don't be so reckless. 11:55, of course you're going.

And so, she goes. She knows she shouldn't, as she pulls her coat close, weaves her way through the corridors, and slips outside. As the cold bites against her and she pulls her coat close she knows she shouldn't, but she was never going to be able to resist.

She could blame the odd pull, but it is more than that.

Damn her curiosity, she just had to hope it didn't hurt her.

' _Pull out the insides and give me two weeks, you won't recognize her, mouth open, you're high'_

As soon as she reached the greenhouses, she regretted it. He wasn't here, of course he wasn't here.

Part of her was angry, the other part was annoyed that the great Tom Riddle, (an evil man yes but still an extremely powerful and intelligent one), would stand someone up and play a prank. _God_ , he was no better than Malfoy! With a little growl she turned on her heel, ready to march back to the Castle and steadfastly ignore him from now on.

"Ahh" A little yelp left her lips as she turned and felt someone grab at her waist. There grinning from ear to ear was Tom, well she felt better not to be stood up but glared at him for scaring her.

"You're late" She admonished, god, if only past her knew that one day she'd be scolding Tom Riddle for almost standing her up.

God when she phrased it like that … _yes_ , she was officially insane.

"You were early" He shot back, before releasing her and turning away from the Castle, "Ready?"

"Where are we going?" She asked immediately, she liked that he smiled at her questions rather than rolled his eyes at them.

"That would be telling" He shot back and held his hand out for her. She glared at the limb, until he cocked his head, and gave her a firm look that said, 'if-you-don't-take-my hand-good-luck-finding-out-this-thing-that-we-both-know-you-desperately-want-to-know'. On principle she wanted to glare and stomp away, but of course her inner curiosity betrayed her, and she took it.

Yes, she was holding hands with Tom Riddle, _definitely_ insane.

* * *

' _I know it hurts; you know I'd put you first (I can fuck you better, better)'_

He leads her to the forest and her senses are screaming at her to run, run as fast as she can. They are telling her to rejoin the muggle world, get as far away from Tom Riddle as possible, but instead she just follows.

Idly she wonders if he's compelled her, but no, she knows its her own dang curiosity and wonder that has her following him to the edge of the forest.

She goes to take another step forward, but he tugs her back, "No further" He says with a shake of his head, and instead takes out his wand, swishes it three times in a complicated spiral, and waits.

"What are we…" She begins, but then she see's something approaching. It is loud, and fast, and she resists the urge to flinch. He squeezes her hand and is grinning as she stands her ground, he likes that, of course he does.

She notices he likes bravery, which at first, she found odd, but she realises he is brave too, as much as she hates to admit it, he is brave, very.

After all no coward would attempt to take over the wizarding world, despise him she does (or at least thinks she does), but she has to admit what he had tried to do is not cowardly.

And so, she doesn't flinch, as the creature comes to a stop in front of them. Tom wordlessly lights his wand and she sees the creature and feels both nervous and in wonder.

A centaur.

"Tom" It nods its head and Tom does the same. Hermione is shocked in truth, centaurs don't have good relations with wizards, especially not in this time, and yet it seems these two have an accord.

"What do you want?" The centaur asks, but then his gaze flicks to Hermione, and their joined hands, and he nods. Her cheeks heat, and she goes to tug her hand away, but Riddle holds fast, and gives the centaur a nod back.

"Tell her what you told me Rion"

"Under the murky star shall a witch fall" The centaur seems almost bored, like he has repeated this a thousand times, perhaps he has. "Fall through the clock to join the one who sees no end of time"

A prophecy, _of course_.

She has always hated Divination, hated how abstract and wishy-washy it is, but this prophecy? It is not hard to interpret. And she can't dismiss prophecy's out of hand now, not now she has seen them come true. She wishes she could, but she can't.

Which is bad news for her. To join?She is _screwed_.

With another nod the centaur is gone, and Tom turns to her with that smirk. She idly wonders why she now thinks of him as Tom instead of Riddle, she doesn't even know him! She hates him! He is the madman who destroyed Harry's life, she despises him and everything he stands for, she should be plotting to kill him!

That doesn't stop her turning to him as he speaks though, or feeling that tug again, that odd tug, that perhaps the prophecy explains, but not fully, and the prophecy does add another thousand questions.

 _Fuck_ , she hates divination.

"To join" He repeats, and then his hands are at her waist and she knows what comes next.

Part of her wishes she stepped back, turned away, but only a small part, the part that is loyalty, goodness, and friendship. The rest of her steps forward and leans in.

* * *

' _You say you want me_ _;_ _I say you'll live without it'_

When they kiss it feels like something that was meant to happen, something wonderful. His tongue slips inside her mouth, his hands grip her waist and her hands knot into his hair. They fit together perfectly, and as she moans into his mouth, he grips her tighter.

She knows she's gone, the pull has smashed them together, and there is no stopping it now.

It is easier to blame some mystical tug than to confront the fact she likes how Tom Riddle looks, she admires his intelligence and is even a little turned on by his power. She would never say any of that out loud, never mind admit it to herself.

His hands roam, and she grips him tighter. She offers no protest as he pulls her closer, even though she should.

She doesn't even know him, but there is something, a pull, something that makes her feel so sinfully good when he looks at her, touches her, kisses her.

She is too weak to resist, and no one had ever accused her of being weak.

But with him? She is.

She supposes at least if she is weak it is to one of the most powerful wizards to ever exist, even if it does put her in a horrendously difficult position.

As he begins to hike up her skirt, she tears herself away. She looks at him, he's not smirking now, just looking at her with such intensity it might burn her, his hands grip at her, his gaze is piercing, and it is _way_ too much.

And so, without a word she turns and _runs_.

She hikes her own skirts up and makes for the Castle, she knows he could stop her if he wishes, he doesn't, he doesn't follow either, and yet she doesn't stop running, not for a second, not until she is alone in the Room of Requirement, wailing on the floor.

* * *

' _Unless you're the only_ _; o_ _ne who instigates, got your mouth, open your heart'_

It is wrong, what she feels is _wrong_. He is Tom fucking Riddle, the evil Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort! And yet this pull, this tug she has felt from the moment she landed in this god forsaken time pulls her in.

And then there are the other reasons, the fact he is so intelligent, handsome, so capable. She hates herself for admiring him, but her heart feels it anyway.

She feels like she has betrayed Harry and herself for that matter. He hates muggles and muggleborns and she is one of them! She feels a little sick, and wills never to come out, not until he has graduated and gone. She can't be near him.

What he does to her … she can't be near him.

But of course, he is Tom Riddle, he let her run, but he doesn't plan to let her stay away. After an hour or so the door to the Room opens and he steps inside.

"How?" She specifically asked the Room not to let him in, but he simply rolls his eyes and approaches her.

"Don't be insulting" She glares at him and he is smirking again before he takes her hand and tugs her up from the floor, "And don't wallow, it's pathetic"

"I'm not pathetic" She fires back furiously, and he rolls his eyes.

"You're acting pathetic" He counters, "Stop feeling guilty, stop running, stop hiding" He grabs her by the waist again, and she wants to shove him away, she does, weakly, but then her hands are at his chest.

"You want this, I know you do" He is so sure of himself, so confident, and that is probably the best thing about him. She may have always been sure of herself academically, but everything else? She's always uncertain. His unshakeable confidence is definitely arrogance, but it is very admirable. "So, do I, stop running from it"

"This is wrong" She whines, and shakes her head, her head falling to his chest. She doesn't try and deny that she wants whatever this is, what would be the point?

He scoffs, "Why? Because of a future that no longer exists?"

"You're always going to do those things though" She shoots back, and lifts her gaze to his, this time she doesn't budge, doesn't look away, she invites him in, "I'm muggleborn Tom" She bites down on her lip, but her gaze doesn't move.

"I know" He repeats back, "I'll keep you safe" It's a promise, but it is not good enough.

"It's not just about me" She shakes her head, "I can't stand by you and let you do those things" She couldn't, not ever. She knows she is many things, but she also knows she is good, she could never stand by like that.

"I want power" Well at least he is honest, "Power requires bloodshed"

"Not in that way" She urges, and he looks down at her, but he doesn't go inside of her head, even though he could, he doesn't, that is oddly touching.

"Okay" Is all he says, and her eyebrows knit together in surprise.

"Okay?"

"Yes" She is shocked, but of course there is a catch, "I'm still taking over, it will still be bloody and awful, but I'll kill the purebloods too"

She rolls her eyes, smacks him on the chest as he laughs. "Seriously?"

"Good enough?"

It's not, not really, but then he leans in, and this time she doesn't turn away.

She can't. The future he wants is at odds with hers, but if she can change it, just enough, perhaps she can live with it.

Because, as he captures his lips with hers, as he rucks up her skirts, as he takes her for the first time…

She knows she can't live without him.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo thoughts?
> 
> I was going to elaborate on the ending but then I liked how simple and open ended it is.
> 
> anywho, did you guys enjoy? if you did lemme know! also for more tomione check out my wip - paradox.
> 
> speak soon


End file.
